More Than a Friend?
by WolfMoon1990
Summary: Freed X MiraJane. They once were friends before Laxus decided to attack the guild to become the new master. After MiraJane fought Freed and the Rajinshu was defeated, could they become friends again? Will Fate permit their desires to turn into reality? Read and find out. :)


**Fan Fic of Freed x Mira. A tale of Friendship and repressed emotions. What will happen between these two? Will Fate bring them together once again? **

It all started the day after the Battle between Mira Jane I. Her words kept resounding in my head... "but weren't we Friends once?"... Hmmm, Friends... that was a long time ago before the Rajinshu became obsessed with making Laxus the Guild master, before we left town, before a lot of things... I remember how we used to escape the guild on evenings walking down to the river to have picnics. Mira was an awesome cook and she would make those cute little onigiri for me which I loved so much. I'd take her flying with my rune wings, (because that time she couldn't use her powers due to her strength being gone from losing lisanna) She loved to fly and I loved carrying her in my arms, though I kept my feelings silent, I was so afraid that the pounding of my heart racing as her sides touched my chest would scream out the obvious. (I really like you mira)Those were the good days. now all I had were the memories of that time, and the guilt of what we tried to do to the guild. My body was still sore from the fight with her. My heart, all the more sore. Could she ever forgive me? When did we drift so far apart? my feelings were welling up inside me, and that tight feeling in my chest refused to subside. So I went for a walk all alone in Magnolia, and cut my hair as a symbol of repentance for what I'd done. It was my way of starting a new. I wanted to face her and tell her I've changed, and that I was wrong, I should have talked laxus out of his crazy plan to become master. But how Could I face her? HER! Mira...my friend from the past. I felt like such a disappointment.

.The evening wind was blowing on my face, It felt strange that I no longer had my long hair to blow in the wind. I missed it, but what I missed even more was mira. Her smile. I felt like I had taken such a beautiful smile and destroyed it with my foolish acts. The evening was getting dim, the lights were fading as I walked home all alone that night. I could remember the howling winds, a lonely sound echoing through the city. It was similar to the lonely cry resounding in my sore heart. When I got to my house, it was already night time, and there was a strange glow coming from my window. I thought to myself , oh great! Now I've got an intruder to deal with! Stupid me for forgetting to activate my barrier runes before leaving the house! I grabbed my sword from my side (I always carry it with me) walked softly to the window and peered inside to see who was creeping in my house! My heart sank to my feet when I saw Mira sitting on my couch in the living room! Her head was bent as the shadows danced across her face as the light from the single candle on the table flickered in the cold night breeze. I walked over to the front door, being silent all the while. Why is she here? What do I do? What should I say? too many questions puzzled my head as my heart began to race again. I took a deep breath and opened the door. As I stepped inside, the silence continued. She said nothing. Then slowly as I made my way to the couch, she lifted her head, hair flowing on the sides of her face shifting to expose the bluest most sad eyes I ever saw. I felt like something stabbed me in the chest. Her tears were too much for me to handle. I dropped to my knees and flung my sword to the corner of the room. "M-Mira... I'm..." I whispered. She gave me a sad smile. "Dont Freed. Dont speak. Let me say what I must while I can. I came by to tell you that its ok. Everything is okay. I understand that you were only following Laxus orders, I understand that you didnt want to hurt your guild. But what I do not understand, what I'm not sure of is,... Are we still friends? " I was speechless now... I wanted to say yes, but I knew that I did not deserve a friend like mira. She came all this way to tell me she understood the situation and she forgave me, I did not deserve her. "Mira... I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry... but It's better of you stay away from me, I do not deserv..." before I could even finish my sentence, she sprung from the couch and flung her arms around my neck, Hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe! "Mira... I- I - c-ant, b-breathe!" She laughed then she loosened her grip. "Dont say you dont deserve to be my friend Freed. Thats non-sense, Friendship isnt something you earn, It's given freely because it is an act of love. No one can earn it. so... lets be friends k? ^_^ "

"Mira..." I said as tears starting streaming down my face. I was trying to keep it inside but I could not hold it in any longer. She was perfect. That moment was perfect. Being wrapped in the arms of such a kind hearted woman. "Freed, you're..." Mira said in a shocked voice "crying.. " She finished her sentence in a whisper. Then gently kissed my forehead still wrapping her soft arms around me. I could feel her pulling me closer and the warmth between our bodies growing as she passed her fingers through my short hair.. "Freed, It's okay" she said. Upon hearing those words, she started unbottoning my jacket. Unsure of what she was going to do, I stepped slightly back, startled. "Whats with that look Freed?" She laughed, I was only removing this jacket because ... here!" She walked over to the couch and picked up a gift bag with magic stars printed on, that glowed in the dim room. She opened the bag and pulled out a long sleeve furry coat, similar to laxus's coat. "I've seen you eyeing that coat when laxus wears it, I know its not the same one but I wanted to get you one just as comfortable" She removed my jacket and was about to put the coat on. As soon as her fingers touched my shoulder I grabbed her hand. Looking deeply into her blue eyes which seemed to peer into my very soul, I whispered... "Mira...Thank you. for everything." Then I kissed her softly on her rosy pink lips in the dim glow of the candle light. A gust of cold air bombarded through the window and broke the moment. "Wow, its cold in here" She shivered, snuggling up to me."

"I can help with that :)" I took her hand and let her to my room where the runes on the walls for warmth had already been activated. I placed her gently on my warm bed where there were two huge fluffy pillows that were made form Aries wool. (I asked her to make them for me some time ago cause it was so soft and fuzzy) She looked up at me with a serious look as though a million thoughts were running through her head. "I'll go get some tea" I said, "Wait here." I walked off to the kitchen bending my head, and holding my hands to my face. "OMG, This night has taken quite a turn" I thought to myself... I wonder if I should just go along with it... or should I just walk her home? No.. I cant. What does she expect from me? OMG, I kissed her. I KISSED HER! What if she didnt like it. She just changed the topic so suddenly when the cold breeze came in, and Stupid stupid me! I took her to my bedroom! She must think I'm trying to get with her! ...Wait why am I in the kitchen again? Oh, right! TEA!. I'll go make the tea. So I fininsed making the tea, forgetting to put sugar because of all that was going on in my head, almost bumping into the wall while carrying it to the bedroom. When I walked in I looked up only to see a peaceful pink figure lying so comfortably on my bed. Eyes closed and her lips slightly apart as her arms clutched the fluffy pillows. "She fell asleep..." I whispered, as I walked quietly to her, pulled the blanket over her, then headed to the couch where I'd sleep for the night,.

I couldn't sleep well that night, knowing that the woman of my dreams, the most wonderful girl and my really good friend was in the bedroom. My bedroom, only a few meters away from the cold couch where I lay. What is she dreaming about? Is she comfy? Is she sleeping soundly or tossing? I couldnt bring my mind to settle down. Too many thoughts. too many questions. I know I overthink a lot, its just my way, but this time, I really could not stay still. So I crept to the bedroom. I remember, I wasn't wearing much at the time, just some shorts. And the coat Mira had given me earlier. It was opened at the front exposed my abs and chest. The door was left open so I just walked softly in. "Oh mira" I said... "you're such an angel when you sleep" I sat on the bed, watching her as the moonlight streaming in from the window covered her entire body. It almost seemed like it was glowing. look how gentle her expression is. She's so peaceful. Suddenly she turned making a groaning sound and her right hand lifted and rested on mines. She was still asleep. I held her hand for a while, lifted it up and kissed it softly, then held it to my chest. "Mira... can you feel that? my heart beating faster... Faster like its racing, like its bursting from n my chest." I didnt speak loudly because I didnt want her to wake up. But Then I saw her eyes opened, "you're so warm Freed" she said, then pulled my shoulders down on the bed, I lost my balance a bit and my head fell right next to hers. My shoulders almost falling on her. we were so close. Centimeters apart. "Freed... Stay with me" She whispered. I smiled, then pulled her body nearer to where I was, as she rested her head on my chest. We both fell asleep holding each other in our arms. Never wanting to let go. How could I? Everything I wanted was right there, in my arms. Everything that could not be replaced.

Morning broke and the light was unforgiving. So brightly shining down that I had to get up quickly to close to window. When I turned around, I saw that Mira was gone. The Bed was empty. When did she leave? My heart sank in chest. I was so confused. Did she regret staying with me that night? Nothing happened, it's not like we... Sigh. Maybe she was not totally awake when she said 'stay with me'. Maybe waking up next to me Freaked her out. I took a shower, got dressed and headed for the guild. It was my day to pick a job for the Rajinshu and I didnt wanna be late. When I got to the guild, I didnt see Mira at the counter serving drinks as usual. what was going on here? At that moment Bickslow came up to me and said "Hey man, heard what happened to elfman?" "No, what?" I said concerned that something bad had happened. "He just came back from a Job and he's beat up pretty badly. Monsters in the Northern region. Jet had to speed to the site this morning to bring him back because he called Cana on one of her cards requesting backup, but Master insisted that we bring him back. It was too dangerous. He's upstairs resting right now. Mira is in there with him." I'll go see him. I replied to bickslow but he discouraged me from going in, saying that he really needed his rest. The months went by and my hair grew quickly back to its former length. Elfman was fully recovered by the 3rd month and Mira was her usual self serving drinks at the Guild. The Rajinshu would leave for days at a time on Jobs. We were having fun training as well, occasionally declaring a practice match with other teams in the guild. Ever so often I'd observe her, walking to the tables, huge smile on her face making the whole room light up. We hadn't spoken much since that night. I was so busy with Jobs, and training then one day laxus broke the news. "You guys," he said in his usual stern voice at the guild one day. "We're taking this Job". It was an S-class Job. and though the rest of the members were not at S-class level, only Laxus was, Master Makarov approved of us going along for the experience. This will be good training for us, he said. Evergreen and Bickslow were very excited about it but I froze when I read the entire Job poster. That specific task required us to travel for months to a place far away and the Job itself would probably take some months to complete for it concerned the safety of a whole town that has been suffering due to bandits constantly robbing them and kidnapping their children to sell as slaves. I needed to talk to Mira badly though I havent been seeing her much since that time, I needed to know for sure if we were just friends or more before I left for this long trip. I needed to confess and I had only 1 day to muster up the courage before we left on that job.

That very evening I went to the counter where mira was cleaning up. "Mira, can I see you for a sec?" "sure thing Freed," she said putting down the cloth and walking alongside me. We went out to the back of the guild where we sat under the huge, shady tree. "Mira. I know I haven't been saying much lately. I've been busy with jobs, training with laxus and the guys" She listened to me attentively, still smiling all the while. "That night. When you stayed over... What really happened? ... the night we kissed".

She stood silent for a minute then held my gaze as she replied her answer. "I like you Freed. That night I regretted nothing that happened. I'm glad that we kissed and I'm glad that you were so nice to me and that you stayed by my side until morning."..."So then, did you leave because of what happened to elfman?" I asked in a soft voice. "No, ... I left because I knew you were unsure. Though you held my hands, you were so close to me, I felt your heart beating, but somewhere in the back of your mind there was still a hint of doubt. I left because I knew you'd come back when you were ready. Ready to accept that I really do love you and you do not have to atone for what you did. You were so confused about whether I like you or not, you didn't consider your feelings. The real question. Do you truly love me? Are you ready to commit and move from friendship to something more?" Mira's eyes so bright with love gleamed as they said this. Then I took her hands in mines and said.. "Mira, go out with me." That evening we arranged to meet by the river with a picnic basket in hand just like old times. She was right. She read me like a book, I was so focused on her that I didnt ask myself about how I felt. Beneath all that confusion, was it simply gratitude I felt towards her for forgiving me? or did I truly love her? After doing a lot of thinking I knew my answer, and I would tell her at the river. Wow, I thought that I'd be the one to confess earlier, but that situation just changed so drastically. Mira always does that to me. My plans never seem to work when she's around. The river was dark so we lit some candles and sat down to our picnic. we had a feast on sandwiches, fish, salads and a ton of sweet things like cake and strawberry tarts. We opened a bottle of red wine to top it all off. The candles were dying out now, but we didnt need it since the moon light was so bright. we stood still on the blanket for a while, then suddenly a cat came running out of the bushes! I was headed straight for us! It was snarling and running at full speed! Then it dashed straight between Mira and I, toppling over the basket and the wine bottle which was open. We were soaked in wine, and just as soon as we started laughing a huge Brown Dog came darting through barking loudly, chasing the cat that passed by only seconds ago. This huge fluffy creature pushed mira backwards as it ran by, losing her balance she fell flat down on her back and was pushed into the river. I tried to grab her hand as she rolled down the sloping banks and before we knew it we were both standing in the river soaking wet with grass sticking out of our clothes and hair. I had a bit of mud on my face. Mira and I stood looking at each other, then burst into laughter! It was so funny and it all happened so fast. We looked like two mud zombies standing in the river under the moon light. "Well then, since we're here, might as well" Mira said taking off her clothes and stripping down to nothing. "huh?" I blurted out, blushing red as she stripped. She grabbed my hand and started removing my clothes and before I could realize what was happening I was butt naked. There we were both naked in the river. she dived in and started splashing water at me. "hey! thats not fair! it's cold" - I shouted back splashing her down as well. she tried to swim away laughing at me because i was shaking in the cold water. "alright, thats it." I said looking serious. I started chasing her in the water and she continued swimming really fast still splashing at me whenever I came closer. Finally! I caught up to her and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard now, had people been around they'd swear that there were more than 2 of us in the river. "stop it... hahahaaha" she continue. "nope!" I said tickling her as I held on to her waist really tightly. Then she flashed the biggest smile I've ever seen. I lifted her upwards holding unto her waist. She wrapped her legs around my hips and flung her hands around my neck. Her chest resting on mines, breathing heavily trying to calm down from all the tickling. We were face to face. In the distance I could hear a wolf howl and an owl hooting into the dark night. "I've made my decision Mira." I told her as she looked into my bright green eyes. "I want you... more than a friend." I said as we both felt out lower halfs touching beneath the cold water. The motion of our hips swaying in time with the beating of our hearts. Our breathing growing heavier as the winds rustling the leaves on the tree tops masks the sound of our heaving chests. Breathless, yet warming the waters around us with the heat of our bodies coming together. For that moment we were one. There was no you or I... just us. A single soul united in love. "Freed", she said as her trembling lips came closer to mines. Gripping me tighter as my hands moved upon her waist " I want you too." (The End)


End file.
